A Ballerina Kendo Master Reborned
by Smurf Berry Pie
Summary: You see I died. Nothing Special. But being reborn is NOT on the list. I expected to sip on tea reading yaoi smut sitting in a expensive chair, but no. I get reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn as Squalo's sister. Oh and Kain. Please don't kill people this time. I'd really appreciate that. (Childhood arc) Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"I'm talking to you bitch!"

'I'm sending thinking thoughts of doom at your way!'

**"Yo! I'm Kain. Fuck with me I'll kill you!"**

**'You stalkers hearing our thoughts... I like you'**

_**Beta: ?**_

* * *

I died.

And let me tell you it wasn't a heroic death really. Nor was it sad for _him_. Because I was a demon spawn. Although I've taken that as a compliment.

You see weird things happen to me. Bad things. It's not known for human kind. Or any kind for that matter. You see I supposedly have telekinesis and mind control powers or some shit.

But I promise it wasn't _me_. It was Kain.

Who is Kain you ask? Well Kain is my dead older twin brother. How was he dead? He got choked when he was a baby. It's sad but true. That's what happens when your father is high.

His excuse was; "I only did this cause he was a demon child." While sipping alcohol and watching a ball game.

Disgusting my father was. Mama deserved better. Mama. Oh mama. She was an angel.

But she's get's so worried as fuck. Although I'm glad for that. Why? Well because of that I joined a kendo club when I was 3. Crazy yes but she's afraid I might get manhandled.

But for her sake I took ballet class too. Mostly it was for more sturdy balance but the other reason was Mama wanted to be a professional ballerina.

Wanting to fulfill her dream I practiced as hard as practicing kendo. Maybe even more.

Oh before I forget, My name is Leanne Pien.

Daughter to Quinn and Leona.

Twin to Kain.

Sister to Squalo.

How I died... I was murdered by my father's hands.

And I'm suppose to be dead.

Well fuck logic.

I'm gonna be reborn.

Now let's skip over dead bodies of children arm in arm while throwing flowers~.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Sorry if it's short... well it IS a prologue. **


	2. Reborn into KHR!

**Disclaimer: I only own in KHR is the stick you've been seeing that flies off.**

"I have a vagina."

'Shit I'm on my period'

**"Hello my N-n-n-n nu nu nugget! Nye nye ninja! Hello my Ninja!"**

**'I totz cray almost say nigga my pigga! ... I officially suck at rapping pineappledammit.'**

* * *

_**Beta:?**_

* * *

**Quote of the day: "Just because I'm weird doesn't mean I'm a bitch! Bitch!"-A friend of mine.**

* * *

You know that feeling when you dip into a warm bath after being under a cold rain making out with your soulmate(If you know this scene -the making out part- from a love story movie I fucking love you)? Well do that times ten.

The feeling was pure bliss.

I felt like there was nothing to worry about. God the feeling almost forgot my own name! If it wasn't for Kain of course. Thanks bro.

**'No probs'**

The feeling wore off when I was pulled out by force.

Before I knew it I met face to face with a woman. She was beautiful.

Her silver hair shined bright like a diamond(~), her warm blue silver eyes gazing upon me, pale lush skin drenched in sweat(Slurpy sounds), lips pink plumb that looked kissable-this is not a fucking lovey dovey I'm doing! Gawd am I turning- oh wait I'm bisexual.

To put it all off she's hot.

**'You and your bisexualnessess'**

'Bro that's not even a word.'

**'Whatever.'**

"So. What's _ name?" The doctor asked holding a clipboard.

"Leanne. Leanne Superbi" She smiled softly towards me. My hand reached up and tugged her hair.

She giggled softly.

* * *

Being a baby is _boring as fuck_.

All you do is stare at a fucking ceiling. And it's been only a _day_.

I puffed making my cheeks bloat. If I had a mirror I'd look like a chipmunk.

"VOI! I WANT TO SEE HER!" All of the air that was inside of my mouth deflated making a farting sound.

**'You have one fucked up mind sister.'**

I smiled. 'Thank you brother~'

**'Stop that you're scaring me!'**

'Kufufufu~'

Our conversation was cut-off when the door banged open.

My eyes widen the size of big plates looking comical.

**'No'**

'Fucking'

**'Way!'**

**'**I**t**'**s **S**q**u**a**l**o **f**r**o**m **k**a**t**e**k**y**o **H**i**t**m**a****n **R**e**b**o**r**n**!**'**

'We gotta stop talking in sic or whatever it's called.'

**'Agreed.'**

* * *

**The reason why one of the words are blank is if you want my oc(myself) to be a boy or girl. Or both. The story could lean towards yaoi or yuri or straight whichever you prefer. I'll put a poll on for you. I apologize for any confusion, also for the short chappy.**

* * *

**I'm Top Magician: Here you go a new chappy dap dap~ Thank you for being interested~(Totally not gay there...)**

** : Shira-chan here you go my beloved~**

** Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo: You my friends has an awesome fucking name. Marry me! Oh and sorry for the angestynessmee. This time the chappys will be filled with RANDOMNESS!~**


End file.
